Kyuubi's Fiancée
by KiaraNxiar
Summary: Kyuubi has a crush! When the host finds out he is 'appalled' and the intended is 'freaked'. MM
1. Part I: Picking Fights

**A/n.** I got the plot bunny from SplitPersona's KyuuNaruSasu challenge. While reading it I had a laugh imagining Naruto and Sasuke's reactions and couldn't get it out of my head so here it is! And thanks to SplitPersonna for such a wonderful plot!

**Warning:** I think trying to make it funny I pushed Naruto and Sasuke over the edge of the cliff. So forgive me! And since you are here you should be aware that it's a boy on boy fic! If you don't like it then you can simply leave.

**Summary:** Kyuubi has a crush! When the fox boy finds out he is 'appalled' and the intended is 'freaked'.

**Pairings:** Duh! It's obvious and if I decide to add more I'll let you know.

**Kyuubi's Fiancée**

**_Part I: Picking Fights_**

It was eight o'clock in the morning, and team seven was waiting on the bridge for their sensei, who was already two and a half hours late. Naruto was sitting with his back resting against the rail, listening to Sakura's chatter. The said girl was sitting across from him, half facing her Sasuke-kun, so that she could keep an eye on him. Sasuke, who was as social as ever, was standing on the opposite side of the bridge, which was as far away as possible from Naruto and Sakura as he could get while still being on it. He was leaning against the rail, a scowl marring his pretty little face.

As Naruto was apparently listening to Sakura, the key word being 'apparently', he was also fighting an inner war with the 'pest' that inhabited his body. Said nickname was given to the fiercest and most powerful demon alive by Naruto since Sasuke's return. The reason for the nickname was one of the most ridiculous and funny things imaginable and not to mention unbelievable if heard by anybody.

As it turned out, since the battle at the Valley of the End when Naruto had to borrow Kyuubi's power to battle Sasuke, Kyuubi had become very interested in the dark boy. The fox demon was highly annoyed, and at the same time grudgingly amused and impressed, that a twelve year old boy could stand up against the mightiest jinchuriki, the vessel of the most fearsome and powerful demon alive, and beat the shit out of him. He blamed it all on Naruto, from his ineptness to use the kick ass power that resided in him to his weak human 'feelings' of not wanting to hurt his best friend, while said best friend was coming at him with nothing less than killing intent. However, his only consolation was that his dignity was saved at the last moment from being dragged into the mud by Naruto being able to knock Sasuke out before passing out himself with his help.

Since then for some reason Kyuubi has not stopped badgering and pestering Naruto and continued to keep up a running commentary in his head for every little thing that Naruto did, especially if Sasuke was concerned or around. Hence, the name 'pest' was bestowed upon him.

Anyway, Naruto had wondered why Kyuubi would take such a sudden interest in his life or even be bothered with a 'pathetic and weak human' like Sasuke. And he had no doubt that it was because of Sasuke that Kyuubi was acting strangely.

For one thing, when Sasuke was around, Naruto seemed to have less control over his body. Kyuubi seemed to be able to pull off enough mental force to fight Naruto's control over his body slightly and take certain small actions. In fact, the only thing that gave it away was Naruto's slight change in behaviour. He had become considerably less talkative mostly because he was too busy ogling at Sasuke to do anything else.

For another, Sasuke had become the sole and central occupant of his thoughts almost always, thus distracting him from doing anything properly when he was _not_ with him. After coming to this realization, he was very pissed with himself and decided that it was Kyuubi's doing because Uzumaki Naruto, would never sink so low as to become obsessed with Uchiha Sasuke, even if he was his best friend/rival.

Lastly, Kyuubi was always egging him to pick fights with Sasuke, for even the smallest and silliest of things. Regarding this particular matter Naruto had no qualms in following Kyuubi's advice because _the bastard_ needed to learn his place. Even if Kyuubi hadn't been specific about what 'his place' was yet, Naruto had assumed it meant teaching the ice princess that he was not above everyone else. Although Naruto would never admit aloud that Sasuke looked effeminate to him because not even he was naïve enough to think his life would be spared if the other heard him.

Now one might wonder why Naruto wasn't worried at Kyuubi's encouragement of violent behaviour towards Sasuke and went so far as to actually follow through with it for once. As Naruto saw it, Kyuubi was a demon that wanted to quash anybody who so much as tripped in his direction, so threatening someone who had beat the shit out of him in an actual fight and had the nerve to be around him 24/7 wasn't that unusual. Also, as he pointed out Sasuke needed to learn a lesson or two, and what better way to teach him these lessons than knocking the stuffing out of him with the brilliant and somewhat weird ideas that Kyuubi suddenly seemed to think up.

Sensing someone staring at him, Sasuke mentally betted on whom it would be then he turned around.

'Yayyyyy, score!' He mentally and somewhat sarcastically cheered.

He was right, it was the dobe staring so intensely at him that he wasn't even blinking and he thought for a moment that the dobe must have forgotten to even breathe. He was very irked. At first when Naruto had started to stare at him, he had thought that it was Naruto's stupid and yet, he grudgingly admitted to himself, brilliant idea, since it was working, of getting on his nerves and punishing him for his betrayal. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was at first confused then taken aback because Naruto didn't seem like the type to do something like that; he was rather the type to beat the crap out of him for trying to leave. But now despite whatever reason he had for staring, he was getting pissed because _it was really getting on his nerves,_ though he would never say it aloud without being condemned to an excruciatingly painful death. It was like he was being seen through; like his every movement and gesture was being scrutinized.

It was _almost_ even more unnerving than Orochmaru staring...

Turning his head fully Sasuke glared at Naruto, who seemed to come out of his daze and glared right back. Sakura sensing at last that nobody was paying her any attention looked at them and realised a glaring contest had started between her team mates. She sweat dropped. When were they going to grow up?

Inside Naruto's head it was a totally different story. Kyuubi was basically making a ruckus telling him how he should take the given opportunity to start a fight with Sasuke and show him who was the boss.

He decided to follow the sage advice. As he opened his mouth to get on Sasuke's nerves and eventually start a fight to show his awesomeness, a swirl of leaves and strong wind announced Kakashi's arrival. So, instead of forming the word teme, his mouth changed its direction mid way and he yelled,

"YOU ARE LATE!"

Kakashi smiled and scratched the back of his head, his visible eye in an arch.

"Sorry, I got lost in the memory lane."

"You are such a liar, Kakashi sensei. There's no lane in Konoha called 'memory lane'. I should know I got perfect score in drawing Konoha's map in the academy."

"Yeah, yeah. Sakura-chan, you tell him."

Sasuke scoffed, they were _both_ idiots... and _he_ was stuck with them. Sometimes when he thought he had seen the limit of their idiocy they made him wonder anew as to how much more idiotic they could be.

Of course, Kakashi wasn't talking about a stupid lane in Konoha. He was talking about his memories with his team mates while visiting Obito at Konoha's memorial. Even after being under Kakashi's command for a year and a half and knowing his habits, the idiots still couldn't see the underlying meaning of his words. Morons.

On the other hand, he was glad that Kakashi's arrival redirected Naruto's focus from himself to Kakashi and he gave a silent sigh of relief that went unnoticed by everyone but their sensei.

However, if he had known what was actually going on in Naruto's head then he would have known how _very_ wrong he was.

Kyuubi was screeching again inside Naruto's head for passing out an opportunity to beat Sasuke and show him who was the dominant one, his senses all directed towards the Uchiha, he smelled nice he noted, sniffing his red nose.

'Oh, shut up stupid fox. We'll get plenty of time, what's the hurry?'

_'Hmp, I just want the vixen to learn we are stronger than him, is that too much to ask for?' _

'Vixen? Hehehe,' Naruto laughed mentally that Kyuubi called Sasuke as a _girl _fox, 'wonder what he'll do if he finds that out? He'll probably go berserk and try to kill you... hehehee.'

_'He'll probably decapitate you, seeing that I have no material body.'_

'Heyyyyy, if I die so do you!'

_'True but-' _he didn't get to finish the sentence since he was rudely broken off from his conversation with his tenant by a sharp tap on his head.

"Ouch, what the hell?" looking around, he saw that Sasuke was tapping his feet by his side, arms folded and scowling at him while everyone else was looking at him.

"Done day dreaming?"

"Bastard, I so wasn't day dreaming."

"That's hard to believe, considering the idiotic smile that was on your face."

"Huh, I was just thinking how I was going to kick your ass and make you eat dirt today."

"Hn, so you _were_ day dreaming! Because that's only going to happen in your dreams, moron."

"So not and," he smirked and paused, "I did kick your ass at the Valley of the End."

At once, Sasuke's smirk vanished and he turned away.

_'Oh, good! Now you've upset him. Nice work, you idiot,'_ Kyuubi said sarcastically.

'Heyyyy, don't call me that. Sasuke did get his ass kicked there.'

_'That's not the point.' _

'Huh? What do you mean that's not the point? Whenever he does something stupid he always gets away with it but if it was me, everyone would be after my blood-'

He registered that Kakashi was saying something but he continued his inner conversation.

_'Oh, shut up. I was only saying that it obviously upsets the vixen to think about that so don't bring it up with him.'_

'Why should I care if it upsets him?'

Kyuubi just sighed, '_Just don't ok? Do you like seeing him miserable? He has been since he came back and if you keep telling him that he'll hate you and run away again. You don't want that do you?'_

'Of course I don't want that.'

_'You should try understanding him a little. He obviously ran because he thought nobody would care if he did and became the snake's bitch instead.' _

He registered in the back of the mind that Kakashi had stopped talking and Sasuke was saying something as he turned around.

'No, he ran because he wanted power not because of that. Get your facts right, you foxy pest.'

_'Hah,'_ the fox scoffed,_ 'even if he wanted power he wouldn't have done that if he had strong attachment with anybody here.'_

'He did and wanted to sever them,' Naruto scowled as he absentmindedly started following Sasuke, 'for revenge, the bastard.'

_'He wouldn't have tried to if they were stronger than revenge to him. He was lonely, had nothing better to do than dwell on the massacre and plan on getting enough power for revenge, which wouldn't have happened if you had paid him attention.'_

'Are you saying it was my fault, you damn pest?' Naruto was angry, even if it wasn't his fault everybody always blamed him, it wasn't fair.

_'Yes, partially,'_ Kyuubi replied calmly not even slightest bit agitated by Naruto's anger, '_If you had distracted him, didn't leave him alone he wouldn't have had so much time to reflect on the matter or plan on wanting to kill that wretched brother of his and you know it! You admitted it during the fight at the Valley of the End!'_

'Huh, so what? The bastard-' he was cut off as Sasuke suddenly stopped and he ran into him.

Sasuke almost fell down and Naruto landed on his butt. Sasuke turned around, his expression and voice icy cold, "Watch where you are going."

Naruto stared. That expression... that tone... it wasn't Sasuke at all, at least not the Sasuke he knew. Then again after he came back Sasuke had changed though he doubted anybody but he noticed it because... Sasuke never acted like that with anybody else or in front of anyone. He acted like his usual self with everybody, even Kakashi sensei. Though he had a feeling the jounin knew about it by his ever cheerful but serious expression whenever talking to Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around and gritted through his teeth, "We are suppose to spar since we don't have a mission today," he started walking to the other end of the clearing.

Naruto noticed for the first time that they were in a training field surrounded by trees, he guessed somewhere near the base of the Hokage monuments because the faces of the previous Hokages were looming over them from the right.

He looked back at Sasuke's back and scrambled to his feet. Looking at the ground, he remembered what Kyuubi had said about Sasuke, a thoughtful frown replacing the bright expression on his face. He didn't want Kyuubi to be right, he didn't want Sasuke to hate him, he wanted Sasuke to stay, he wanted him to know that he cared about him, he didn't want him to be turned into a vessel for someone else's soul. He wanted Sasuke to be Sasuke.

He looked up to see that Sasuke had taken up a fighting stance and was contemplating his movement even though he hadn't taken his fighting stance yet. His expression was unchanged. That was two more things that had changed: Sasuke didn't talk to him now when they were alone, not a single word if it wasn't out of dire necessity; he had also stopped calling him dobe, usuratonkachi, and his other favourite nicknames for him. Though he didn't like being called those names, he secretly missed them when Sasuke didn't use them to tease, taunt and pick fights with him anymore. In their own way, they were... they were a sign that Sasuke acknowledged him, as his friend and someone worthy to be his rival. Yes, he admitted to himself that he really, _really_ wanted that Sasuke back.

"Sasuke."

That tone of voice caught Sasuke's attention even though he only showed icy indifference.

Slowly a sincere and warm smile spread across Naruto's face, "I'm glad you're here. I'm sorry if you wanted to go to that Snake and couldn't. But if I had to do it again I would cuz you are my best friend and I don't want that creep inside you. I want Sasuke to be Sasuke." His eyes closed up in an arch, corners crinkling, all his teeth gleaming in the sunlight, he gave a brilliant and genuine smile.

Momentarily, Sasuke was caught off guard, all his resentment and coldness towards the boy in front of him pushed aside as he looked at him smile. Nobody had ever smiled at him like that, that brilliantly, and Naruto... Naruto was apologising to him... He wanted him to be... just him and he... was still his best friend. He couldn't help but feel warm and guilty for being such an asshole to him.

"Hn, dobe. Hurry up I don't have all day to beat the crap out of you," he replied.

Instantly, Naruto scowled, "Don't call me that, teme and I'll kick your ass not the other way round."

He didn't miss the surprised look on the Uchiha nor the guilty one, and he could have sworn there was a faint smile on Sasuke's face when he said that he wanted Sasuke to be Sasuke and that he was still his best friend.

He grinned inwardly; glad that Sasuke and he were back to their old friendship and rivalry as he ran towards him to attack.

Suddenly Naruto halted, Kyuubi was grinning inwardly all his fangs showing.

'What the hell? Why are you laughing at pest?' he narrowed his eyes and asked the fox.

_'I'm just glad the brat stopped his angst and isn't angry at us anymore.'_

'Huh, what's that got to do anything with you?' deciding the fox was out of his mind, he added, 'You are weird and out of it.' Before the fox could start again about calling him absurd he cut off his conversation and concentrated on the oncoming fight... er spar with his rival.

Sasuke was puzzled. The idiot was acting weird again. He tilted his head slightly and stared at Naruto as he stopped in the middle of his run with a glazed look on his face. What was the dobe doing, day dreaming again? He waited patiently and decided to count to ten before pouncing on him... and pounding the stuffing out of him for having the nerve to- He stopped thinking, remembering what happened yesterday... the day before yesterday... and the day before that... and the day before that... since he came back...

He uncomfortably shifted in his stance. Naruto was being awfully... touchy and... violent during their spars recently. Like yesterday, he had kicked him in his ass and for some reason that hurt like hell; there was even blood on his shorts. Ewww, he mentally cringed remembering the large amount of blood on it, he even had trouble walking home. Then the day before yesterday... the idiot had used Kakashi's infamous 'Thousands years of pain' technique on him, he would have pounded the dobe into the ground if Kakashi hadn't stopped their training then. Then the day before that... the dobe had shouldered him in the stomach, grabbed his thighs and flipped him over. However, what he was concerned most about beside Naruto's sudden boost of strength during their spars was that he could have sworn Naruto had pinched his backside while he tried to flip him over. Being embarrassed and angry, he didn't make any effort to see if the dobe had really done that or if it was just his imagination. It had been like that ever since his return, Naruto was being very weird and his fighting style had changed. He wouldn't have been worried about him being so aggressive, he would have pinned it on him being angry with him if it wasn't for the other things. If he wasn't so sure that it was just coincidences he would have thought that he was being groped. However, he didn't have long to dwell on it, the dobe had finally decided to stop day dreaming and was coming directly at him. Moron, did he really think he could land a hit on him like that? He scoffed and did the tiger and rat seal for the giant fireball jutsu.

-+-+-+

Several hours later, even after Kakashi's declaration that they could go for lunch break, the two boys hadn't stopped their sparring. After wasting fifteen minutes of their forty-five minute break waiting for them Sakura decided to ask Kakashi if he wanted to go for lunch as the jounin read his smutty book.

"Ne, Kakashi sensei, want to go for lunch at that new "Last Meal" ninja restaurant. I wanted to ask Naruto and Sasuke-kun to come too but they're obviously busy."

At these the two turned and looked at the pair in question, they both sweat dropped as at that exact moment Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a couple of blows and kicks. 'Stamina freaks,' inner Sakura yelled shaking her fist, 'why do they both have to have so much stamina and be matched evenly? Why couldn't they be oddly matched at least then the fight would end?'

After returning from the 'Retrieve Sasuke' mission Sakura had a new found respect for her other team mate and started to be less biased towards him. Though she would still beat the crap out of him if he insulted her Sasuke-kun, she had started to support the blond outwardly on things she agreed with him about, sometimes even egging on his pranks. It was fun, the inner Sakura stated and it's not like Sasuke was ever going to get a life and start doing anything other than sulk, train, sulk, sent death glares to anyone who annoyed him (that being everything living, breathing and moving but that's beside the point) and sulk more... without the blond to occupy his attention. But she still adored him because well, he was _her_ Sasuke-kun, the living God of perfection and angst, whose sulking, dark moods and death glares were full of enigma and romance of every girl's dream.

Sakura broke out of her day dreaming at the sound of Kakashi's voice.

"I'll take you up on that offer, Sakura. And since I don't have to pay for ten bowls of ramen and Sasuke, it's my treat," he smiled behind his mask.

Sakura grinned, punching the air inner Sakura yelled, 'Yessss, moron and Sasuke-kun stay and rot in the sun and I'll have free food at your expanse, hehehe.' "Thank you, Kakashi sensei," she said skipping at the jounin's side as they left the training ground for the restaurant. The other two occupants of the clearing oblivious to their departure as they were both engrossed in beating the crap out of each other.

At least there's an improvement, Kakashi mused as he walked with Sakura, nose in his favourite book, Sasuke was no longer suppressing his anger and hatred, he was letting it out instead of allowing it to manifest by keeping it in. He heard a loud crash, yelp and a flow of colourful curses, then again, he thought, it may not be the best idea to let Sasuke take it all out on the blond. He had tried to spar with the raven haired prodigy at the beginning so that the boy would at least let it out on Kakashi but soon enough he discovered that it was a failed attempt because the Uchiha subconsciously did that only with the blond. So, he had let them spar but always kept an eye to see it didn't escalate to him dragging their butts to the hospital for serious injuries. He had learnt his lesson for life on not being careful enough with those two.

-+-+-+

Meanwhile in the clearing, Naruto and Sasuke were both hoping inwardly that the other would either call it quits or tie because they were both very hungry and wanted to eat lunch. Sasuke's pride and stubbornness to not be second bested to the dead-last ever again, was keeping him fighting and not calling for a tie. For Naruto, his inner pest was currently acting as his cheering squad and wouldn't let him tie either.

_'No way are you going to tie with that vixen, it would ruin our already battered image.' _

'Oh, come onnnnnnnn Kyuubi. I'm hungry let's just call it a tie. How can I beat the bastard if I don't eat?'

_'Oh for kami-sama's sake you are a damn jinchuriki yet you act like an inept monkey. Even those pathetic shinobi can better withstand something as trivial and mundane as hunger.' _

'You don't have a stomach, so you wouldn't understand you damn pest,' Naruto replied heatedly, dammit he was really hungry and he wanted to eat a hot bowl of ramen in peace without the chatterbox going on inside his head.

_'Shut up and fight,'_ Kyuubi said in an attempt to negotiate with the blond, '_look at it this way, the sooner you concentrate and fight the sooner it'll finish and you can go and eat. Now concentrate instead of blabbering.'_

Grumbling at the irritating pest inhabiting his body, Naruto followed Sasuke's movements and watched as he did seals for Mythical Fire Technique and sent a bunch of fireballs at him.

Naruto jumped sideways as he kept dodging them while keeping his eyes on Sasuke the whole time. Performing the seals for his shadow clones half way he watched as Sasuke flipped mid air, his shirt slipped exposing a fraction of his white belly, _mmmm... white belly... nice... smooth... probably soft too... _

Landing Sasuke took out a couple of shuriken and intended to throw them at Naruto but stopped as he looked at him.

Sasuke's left eyebrow twitched as he scowled. What the hell? What is the dobe doing standing there midway through his seals, eyes glazed and tinted... red? And was he... drooling? Whatever, if the dobe was going to just stand there and day dream it's not his fault for attacking, in fact he should just kill the idiot for insulting him by blacking out in the middle of their fight.

Inwardly, Naruto blinked as he suddenly found himself standing in front of Kyuubi's cell.

'Huh, what am I doing here?' he asked Kyuubi in a confused tone then getting no answer in return looked up at the huge fox. To his shock since he had never seen him like this, Naruto gaped. The fox's mouth was wide open and was that... saliva flooding down the side of his mouth? The nine tails' eyes were misty like he was dreaming about something particularly delicious and planning on how to eat it. He caught the phrases like '_Umm, belly'_ as he licked his lips, '_soft and pale'_ as a large dollop of saliva landed on the floor, '_wanna nuzzle'_ as a smirk spread across his face, '_let's get out and see more,'_ before he found himself drowning in Kyuubi's chakra.

Yelling Naruto tried to get Kyuubi's attention, 'Hey damn fox let me out.'

Kyuubi however ignored him and his chakra spread further, becoming denser. Naruto getting panicked yelled, 'What are you doing? Hey, are you listening to me, Kyuubiiiii? HEYYYY, KYUUBIIIIIII, KYUUUUUUUBIIIIII, KYUUUUUUBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!'

Getting irritated, the fox snared, '_Shut up and be quiet for a second, will you?'_

'What are you doing?' Naruto was now beyond panicking, what was Kyuubi doing? Was there someone attacking them, was it Akatsuki? Was that why Kyuubi brought him here? He froze, his overactive imagination carrying him over the threshold of sane and rational thoughts. Sasuke was out there with him, sparring... He remembered all the incidents Kyuubi egging him on to fight Sasuke. Was Kyuubi trying to harm... Sasuke? Oh, God. What did he do, he encouraged Kyuubi with his vendetta against Sasuke and now he was going to kill him! It was all his fault! It was his fault Sasuke was going to die! Kyuubi was going to rip him to pieces and eat him up, wasn't he? May be he is doing that right NOW! No, he reasoned he couldn't let the fox do that to his best friend. He went to all those troubles to get Sasuke back now he was not going to lose him again! He had lost his childhood because of Kyuubi but he wasn't going to lose this because of him too! He started concentrating on his own chakra to break out of the fox's hold around him, he molded chakra against the fox's and they clashed, he focused his mind and fought to get back his body's control. The fox's chakra dissipated around him rapidly and as abruptly as he had found himself in front of the cell, he was seeing Sasuke in a haze of red.

Apparently, somehow Sasuke was lying beneath him, his hands pinned by Naruto's left hand. The young Uchiha looked panicked even though he was still as a statue looking up at him. Good, he reasoned, Kyuubi hadn't done anything to him. Even as the blond was thinking that in the next moment he felt his hand was moving a piece of fabric. He looked down and with surprise realized his hand was moving Sasuke's shirt upward to reveal a pale stomach. As he watched with growing horror and fascination since he had discovered he had no control over his body even though he could see what was going on, Sasuke's stomach was coming closer and closer. Naruto absentmindedly noted that Sasuke smelled like forest and rain and his belly was really, really soft. He should ask the bastard how he could keep his body that soft and smooth despite the heavy training. Wait- wait a second... what the hell? Was... was his face buried in Sasuke's belly and... and was he purring? With renewed shock he watched as he or more accurately Kyuubi nuzzled his belly and moved upwards pulling Sasuke's shirt up even more, exposing his chest.

Sasuke was shocked, one second he was fighting with Naruto and the next his team mate was covered by a thin layer of that weird red chakra and his eyes were tinted red. He noted with growing trepidation that Naruto looked different - feral - as his face neared to his stomach and... and he buried his face in his belly and nuzzled, purring. No longer having any sense left due to severe shock he just watched speechless, forgetting that he was suppose to be fighting to break out of Naruto's hold.

With dread since he wasn't doing anything to stop Kyuubi and a kind of detached fascination, Naruto was noticing for the first time that Sasuke was... stunningly beautiful... He watched Kyuubi lick a strip of Sasuke's smooth chest before starting to lick his neck and shoulder.

He no longer fought Kyuubi for control over his body he knew as soon as he returned to his body Sasuke would skin him alive. To him the choices were very clear either die by Sasuke's hand or let Kyuubi eat Sasuke. He cursed his short span of life and the fourth Hokage for sealing the demon within him. He would have lived longer if Kyuubi wasn't trapped within him and didn't try to eat Sasuke. And speaking of eating Sasuke Naruto noted that he tasted rather good, a bit salty but fresh and those red teeth marks looked nice on his snow white skin... red teeth marks... RED TEETH MARKS, Kyuubi was biting Sasuke... Kyuubi was starting his feast. Snapping back to his senses and with all the intent to save his friend and die in the process if needed, knowing that Sasuke was going to kick his butt for allowing Kyuubi to do that anyway, he gathered his chakra. He watched as Kyuubi clamped down his teeth on the cursed seal, hurrying he focused on gathering his chakra around his body trying to force the huge red chakra inside the cell. Suddenly, he heard Sasuke scream while a strong taste of blood flooded his mouth and its scent hit his nose. Grasping the fact that Kyuubi's fangs had pierced Sasuke's skin he shoved Kyuubi's chakra within the cell and wrenched his mouth free of the joint of Sasuke's shoulder and neck. He stood up in lightening speed to look down at Sasuke, seeing that he was fine overall he ran. As he fled the last bit of red chakra gradually went back to the recess of darkness.

For some unknown reason as the blond had licked his way up his chest, Sasuke's heart had started racing and a weird twisting feeling had found its way into his stomach when Naruto started licking his neck and shoulder. He had shivered as the blond's tongue swept up over the sensitive cursed seal. Trying to get his hand out of Naruto's grip he twisted his hand but stopped as Naruto bit down on his shoulder. Slowly panicking at Naruto's strange behavior he tried to think up a way to get out of this situation.

Suddenly, Naruto sunk his teeth into his cursed seal and excruciating pain hit him, he screamed with tears coming to his eyes. As soon as his scream escaped his throat he vaguely noted Naruto wrenching his teeth out of his skin. With teary eyes he watched as Naruto stood up and looked down at him for a couple of seconds, inspecting him before turning around and fleeing. As Naruto fled he traced the last of that weird chakra disappearing. Snapped out of the pain and trance, he got up and practically flew across the clearing towards his apartment knocking Sakura down as he literally ran over her.

Kakashi watched the fleeing form of the Uchiha running as if chased by an angry horde of bulls or villagers with pitchforks with growing concern. Then a dreaded look came over his face and he ran to look for Naruto. Not bothering to help Sakura as she lay on the ground with dazed and swirling eyes.


	2. Part II: The Tale of the Pest & the

**A/n.** Hi, everyone! Thank you very much for the reviews! Makes me feel really guilty for not updating sooner. Actually, I finished the chapter two months ago but it didn't come out as I liked so I deleted it and started over. Anyway, I'll try to update faster! Also, many of you may notice that I changed the story title from "Kyuubi's Bride" to "Kyuubi's FiancИe". I did that because I split the story into two and decided to make it more entertaining. Now on with the story!

**Summary:** Kyuubi has a crush! When the fox boy finds out he is 'appalled' and the intended is 'freaked'.

**Pairings:** The usual.

**Kyuubi's Fiancée **

**_Part II: The Tale of the Pest and the Bastard_******

****Sunlight poured through the window on the Hokage's blond head while she... worked, as surprising as it seems. The corner of her mouth was quirked into a smirk as she wrote something down on a threat- er- notice to the new local restaurant, informing its very stubborn owner to change its name or he would 'unfortunately' find the restaurant filled with slugs since it was the rainy season. Sometimes she loved her job, especially when she had nothing better to do than torture some unsuspecting fools or spend her time idly writing threatening notes to her council members, the ANBU, jounins, stupid restaurant owners...

It gave her respite from all the bloody and gory duties of being a Hokage. And today Shizune just happened to be away on a mission, which meant she could relax, ignore the constant pile of paper work on her desk under the pretext of writing an 'important notification to the local business', drink a little sake, probably get engaged in a friendly game of chance or two, inspect the village construction and catch up on her sleep a bit. Yeah, she sighed, even the hokage needed a break from constant work. Especially, since she had an assistant breathing fire down her neck for one thing or another most of the time. Putting down the brush, she leaned back and closed her eyes, listening to the distant noise of people working on constructions, birds chirping, kids running and yelling in the street below, Naruto yelling, shinobi passing on the near by rooftops... Wait a second - Naruto yelling... her eyes snapped open only to see her office door crash open into the walls. In the next second, a blur of orange and gold flew through it and hit the table so hard it slid back several inches, painfully digging into her ribs.

"Tsunadeee baaa-channn!!!"

Having the wind knocked out of her, she mentally wondered if she would have survived the sudden assault without at least a couple of broken ribs had she not had such a buxom upper body.

Naruto, ignorant of the rapid twitches of other blond's eyebrows, unceremoniously and even more painfully lifted her up by the lapel of her coat from the very confining space between the desk and chair. Even at that point, she would have been more than kind to him had he not attempted to violently shake her inner organs out of her body and send her almost flying over the desk to the other side, all the while, spitting and speaking in a language that was alien to the contemporary human race at an insane volume in her face. Seemingly not having his point across to the hokage judging from her lack of reaction with the exception of heavily twitching eyebrows, he released a hand from her lapel in favour of resorting to the ancient human language of wild hand and body gestures to communicate. At this point, it was safer to say that in comparison a raving, berserk lunatic seemed saner than him.

At the brutal manhandling, Tsunade wondered why she had given the hokage necklace to someone who was more likely to be the cause of her downfall and demise than Orochimaru or Akatsuki due to the regularity and the extent of physical and mental violence that came with him.

She scowled.

When she had agreed to be the hokage, neither the job description nor the part with duties and responsibilities had said _anything_ about having to deal with evil minions of Sata - er - psycho ninja brats on a daily basis. Or the village's half crazed clown for that matter. It wasn't fair, dammit! She was sure Sarutobi-sensei was having a laugh at her fortune now for pulling pranks on him with the evil snake bastard and that perverted hermit with the psychological sexual disorder.

During her inner musing, intensity of the shaking rapidly increased as did the volume to a dangerous level.

To save her life from the current threat of having her internal organs bursts out of her body, natural survival instinct refined and enhanced during years of ninja training kicked in. She smashed her fist into the crazed boy's jaw with a chakra enhanced punch.

The force of the blow sent the demented blond soaring through the air and into the opposite wall, creating an impressive hollow in the cement upon impact and effectively muting him.

Silence followed as the now quiet boy slid down to sit at the base of the wall with a pair of dazed eyes and pain much like his skull was being split open and his brain poked with a hot metallic rod repeatedly.

At the sudden return of peace, she closed her eyes in order to recuperate. Taking several deep breaths, she tried to recall the event when she had given _him_ the Hokage necklace and _why_ she gave it to him and _willed_ herself to not kill the blond GAKI that she held dear to her heart.

Before she could remember the whole story, the sound of shuffling, unsteady footsteps reached her ears. She opened her eyes to see the boy with the-amazing-Kyuubi-healing ability stand up on shaky legs and try to balance as the world spun around him. He blinked a couple of times to clear off the blurred edges of his vision.

She smirked. He deserved every bit of _that. _

As soon as his eyes stopped swirling and the world was right once again, he half walked, half ran on wobbly legs to the desk.

Trying and failing to stay calm, he once again, as if not remembering the incident of being bashed against the wall not even a minute ago, bought her close to his face and started to shake her, "Tsunadebaachan!Kyuubii'sgoingtokillSasuke!WhatamIgoingtodo?OhmygodSasukeisgoingtodieandit'sgoingtobemyfaultbecauseIcouldn'tstoptheannoyingpest!Sasuke'smybestfriendIdon'twanttokillhim.Kyuubi!Youevil,psychoticbastard!" Without taking a break from his rant he shook his fist in Tsunade's face while looking towards heaven with wide horrified eyes, "I'mgonnamurderyouifyousomuchastouchhim-"

At this point seeing that violence obviously wasn't going to bring his sanity back, she slapped his hands away from the collar of her robe. She spoke with as much calm as she could muster while trying to quell the urge to at least send him through the window to the border of Konoha or possibly fire country depending on how much she was going to miss him during his recovery.

"Sit down! Shut up! Take a deep breath, gaki!" she answered with narrowed eyes and angry voice, "then start talking in a language that I can understand."

Naruto stared with wild big eyes accompanied by a terrified expression, "or - or may be he'll even eat the bastard alive. Ohmygod, what am I gonna do? I don't want the bastard dead. Yeah, sure I hate his 'you-are-such-a-waste-of-my-time' expression and his stupid 'I have to sever all ties to become powerful in order to kill _him'_ decision but I don't want him dead! He's my friend, baa-chan! What am I gonna do? Tell me, tell me!" The last part came out with severe desperation and teary eyes.

Narrowing her eyes, she gritted, "Sit. Down."

For the first time as if becoming aware that she _was_ there, he looked at her with confusion added to his distress then sat down with shaking hands on his lap.

"Izumo, Koketsu!"

The said pair came into the office running, "Yes, Hokage sama."

"Fix the door."

Having taken care of the destroyed door, she returned her attention of the agitated teenager, "Now tell me clearly in the _present-day_ human language that I understand WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT?"

"Un, baa-chan? Befor' I tell you, could you gimme somethin' my head's throbbin' from being thrown," his eyebrows wrinkled as he inwardly debated whether she really cared about him or it was just a ruse because really who handled their important people so viciously? "...at a cement walll wittt' skull shatterin' forcee annn' now your yellin'," his voice came out slurred as he slowly massaged his head with a pointed stare at her as if it was her fault to begin with.

Silence followed this declaration as a certain pair of eyebrows twitched and said eyebrows' owner tried not to give in to the sudden impulse of killing the poor boy with the immense headache.

After a sufficient amount of time has passed and she deemed it safe to talk without shouting or name calling or violence, she answered with a vicious smirk, "No, that ought to teach you a lesson on breaking and entering someone else's room and trying to murder them."

"You are mean old hag," he complained without much force behind it, his head was really hurting.

Eyes narrowing, she replied in a bored voice, "Wanna go through the wall again brat? Keep calling me that."

He gulped, the throbbing pain having dulled a _tiny_ bit at the threat he dropped his hands in his lap, "Er... no thanks. I'll pass."

"Now, what are you here for brat? I assume 'the bastard' you were referring to is the Uchiha kid?" she asked suddenly going a little pale. Inwardly she was shrieking at the prospect, 'if I have to deal with that brat again, right after having dealt with the gaki, I am going to kill him for even being born. I have had enough of him causing trouble to last me a lifetime, one more time and I'll gladly kill him myself and then apologise to his dead parents for killing their only sane son. Can't be helped though, at this rate my rejuvenating jutsu will wear off-'

"Tsunade ba-chan, Sasuke is in real danger," Naruto's voice cut into her train of thought.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, is Naruto really _that_ dense? Of course, he is.

"I know, gaki. Anything else?"

Naruto looked surprised then puzzled, "You... do?"

'Did he wreck her office and almost kill her because he wanted to tell her that the Uchiha is in danger?' She thought angrily then her eyes widened in sudden realization and horror. '_Oh damn,'_ she stood up, yelling for Shizune, having forgotten that she was away, while Izumo and Kotetsu came running in at once.

Without wasting a breath, she started to brief them, pacing, "Uchiha Sasuke has left Konoha again or has been abducted by Sound-"

"Er, ba-chan-" Naruto interrupted her for the umpteenth time only to be cut off again.

"Shut UP, GAKI! Send an ANBU squad after him immediately. This time tell them to take him directly to the ANBU prison after capturing and returning him to the village. He is going to be locked in the correction facility until he is eighty!" she growled menacingly. The chuunin guards left running to carry out the order.

"Tsunade ba-chan," Naruto watched her with apprehension, "Sasuke didn't run away and he wasn't attacked or abducted by Sound. He's in the village. I just finished training with him. He's fine. Well, as fine as he can be after-"

She stopped pacing like an angry lioness and turned to look at him then approached him slowly and grabbed his jacket to lift him off the chair and bring him close to her face.

"Naruto, what the hell are you talking about? You said Sasuke's in danger. Why on Kami's green earth would you break down my office door and try to shake my organs out if he hadn't run off to that bastard or been kidnapped?"

He gulped, "I should have been more clear, huh?" It was more of a statement than a question.

She raised her hand to knock the stuffing out of him because this really did take the cake out and put extra icing, with chocolate sprinkles and a shiny red cherry on top of all.

"Er, am I interrupting something, Hokage-sama?" came a voice from the window.

She had never hated any other voice more because now she would have a witness to the murder she was going to commit or in a more realistic sense someone who was going to stop her from beating the crap out of Naruto.

She slowly turned towards the jounin with her still raised fist.

"Naruto, you left the training ground before I dismissed you," the jounin informed his student as if said student wasn't aware of it himself, ignoring the hokage for the time being.

"Kakashi-sensei!" the blond yelled with apparent relief, glad that he had conveniently arrived just before he could be beaten to death by their very enraged hokage.

"So, why did you leave?" 'Are you, ok? Did you two fight again when I wasn't there?'

"Er-" what was he going to say to that without telling the whole story, "Our spar was over." Well, at least that was true, their spar _was_ over.

"Sorry, to interrupt," Tsunade cut in, angry at the display of disrespectfulness from the silver haired jounin, "but Kakashi go and head off the ANBU squad currently after the Uchiha, inform them that he neither fled nor has he been abducted. It was a false alarm."

At first the silver hair jounin looked surprised at the news then alarmed before he disappeared.

"Now, gaki," she slowly turned towards Naruto with an almost insane smile on her face, "before I kill you, tell me why on earth, you acted like the apocalypse had arrived and made a fool out of me, and then _maybe_ I won't kill you?"

Naruto's survival instinct didn't miss that small psychotic smile on her face, "Yeah, ba- Tsunade-sama," he infused as much respect as possible into his voice, while trying not to let his fear show, in hope that he'd survive the oncoming beating, "Sasuke is in real danger because Kyuubi is really mad at him and wants to kill him. Actually, he already tried to kill him today and I stopped him just in time."

Tsunade blinked. She slowly let him go and stood up straight.

"..." she really didn't know how to respond to that startling bit of news. Was Naruto trying to pull her leg? Because if he was then he was going to be one dead genin. However, something in his earlier horrified expression and the ruckus he caused, the fearful but serious face he wore now told her a different story.

"Explain," she told him shortly while moving away to sit back in her chair.

"Well," Naruto started nervously, "you know I can summon Gamabunta, right?"

"Yes, what has that to do with this?"

Taking a breath, he looked over her shoulder outside, "Well, I summoned him for the first time, you know when ero-sennin pushed me off a cliff, I woke up in a dark tunnel and there was water dripping everywhere, and I followed it to this cage with the seal containing the Kyuubi. And yeah, well I asked him to lend me the chakra necessary to perform the justu and since then I've been able to talk to him." His eyes looked oddly glassy like he wasn't seeing anything, or rather like he was reminiscing.

"Why didn't you tell anyone Naruto?" she asked softly.

He looked down at his lap, examining a lose thread in his orange pants for a while then asked softly, "Would you tell anyone ba-chan? If you were me?"

She was quiet because she hadn't failed to notice the behaviour of the villagers and ninjas toward the Kyuubi container since her arrival to the village and ascension to the hokage post.

"Anyway," he continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, still examining the threads of his pants, "recently, well - actually after the fight between me and Sasuke in the Valley of the End, Kyuubi - _changed."_ His last word showed confusion, sounding as if he wasn't entirely sure if the word would describe the situation clearly. He looked up to meet her eyes for the first time since the start of this particular conversation.

"How?" she couldn't understand how a blood-thirsty demon could change.

"He... he became very talkative for one," he hesitated as if not sure how to explain properly.

"Continue," she encouraged and felt curious as to what a demon like Kyuubi would talk about. Well, she supposed it could be about blood, gore, killing, revenge, etc.

"Before the fight, he didn't talk to me much, mostly I talked to him, and even then he would ignore me most of the time. During the fight when I was getting beat up by Sasuke..." he paused to look out the window again, a hurt look taking over his usually cheerful and boisterous face, "I called up the fox to help me fight him. Even though I was the one fighting, controlling my body and chakra, Kyuubi was there too. For the first time, he was also as aware of our surroundings as me. I could tell that he was there, I felt him, and I could hear him, his voice was like a distant echo. He gave me couple of pointers that helped me knock off Sasuke long enough for Kakashi-sensei to reach us." He stopped eyes glazed and remained quiet. When she thought that he was finished and opened her mouth to talk, he started speaking again, "Ever since then, he's been really pissed at Sasuke. Slowly, he became more aware of my surroundings as if he could sense them too. I could feel his presence becoming stronger especially because he started talking to me more. At first I noticed that whenever Sasuke was around he would talk to me otherwise he wouldn't." Agitated Naruto stood up from his chair and started pacing, "Then he started to get angrier towards Sasuke because he was around so much after almost killing me. I think it hurt his pride severely that a thirteen year old went up against his jinchuriki without a blink of his eyes as he said it and I quote, 'How dare that human brat go up against my power and still have the nerve to strut around in front of my eyes. It's entirely your fault, you incompetent, foolish, useless, little human! Because of you my name and honour are being dragged through the mud'," he finished with a wave of his hand apparently dismissing the comment.

"You didn't take him seriously, did you?" Tsunade asked slowly, "because you know I wouldn't have given you that necklace," she pointed at his neck, "if I didn't believe you could be hokage one day." She smiled at him.

His mood lifted automatically at this and he grinned at her.

Her heart gave a twist as she watched him grin and made a silent promise to herself that no matter what the elders or the villagers said she would make Naruto her successor.

"Yeah, ba-chan I _will_ become hokage one day and show that old, pesky fox he was _sooo_ wrong," he rubbed his hands together in childish glee.

She gave a small, hidden smile behind her upraised hands as his usual behaviour returned, "Now, we were talking about-"

"Yeah, yeah, the pest and the bastard," he looked somewhat cheerful even with a frown.

She stared at him for a moment.

"The pest and the bastard?" she asked curiously at the '_unique'_ nicknames he seemed to have come up with.

"Yeah, the damn fox just won't shut up, he's just so annoying, he gives me a headache and the bastard is a bastard because of his icy bastardly attitude you know. I hate it but I guess that's Sasuke," he shrugged then a mischievous smile lit up his face. He came closer to her and leaned in to whisper, "I don't want to say this out loud cuz I don't want anybody to hear it and say it to him but-" he paused to snicker then continued, "Kyuubi gave him an even more '_interesting'_ nickname," he finished.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow in apparent interest - Kyuubi - _gave_ someone a _nickname,_ this ought to be something really good and a once in a lifetime opportunity to hear something so unlike the blasted demon.

"He calls him '_the vixen',"_ he started laughing hysterically, clutching his stomach.

She looked up at him disbelievingly.

Seeing her look, he continued, "Yeah, I know, I wasn't sure the first time he called him that either. I mean even though the bastard _is_ somewhat girly looking and does tend to do these cute little gestures like flipping his hand," he tried to demonstrate with his own unsuccessfully, "but I wouldn't call him _that,_ or mistaken him for a girl." He shook his head. "I'm sure Sasuke'd skin me alive if he hears about it! Well, he'd try to skin Kyuubi but he can't get to him without going through me, ya know." He sobered up after a while and started in a curious, pondering voice, "You know at first, he just used to bad mouth Sasuke and me, then he started telling me how he would like to show Sasuke up. How '_we'_ should show him his place," he started to feel guilty at this point, "and I kinda - dunno - took up a couple - er - a few, well maybe a lot, of his suggestions," he stopped at Tsunade's open mouth.

"Na-ru-to? You took up _his suggestions?"_

"Hey, they were just plain harmless ones," he replied defensively, "I would never do something to Sasuke if I thought it will harm the bastard, ba-chan! Don't you trust me?" he finished accusatorily. "Besides, Kyuubi was just trying to teach the bastard his place, or so he said," he said quietly.

At her angry twitching eyebrows he elaborated.

"Kyuubi doesn't like how Sasuke acts. You know, I think he's such a bastard that his bastardly attitude even gets to _him._ He thinks he should show the bastard that who's the boss," he paused to ponder something, "It's funny. Kyuubi - he's _strange."_

"Enlighten me?" she replied.

He looked at her for a second as if considering whether he should tell her or not, he went around the desk towards the window to lean on the sill and looked out. He slowly opened his mouth, closed, then opened it again to continue in a quiet voice, ⌠One second he would be all about how we should show him how powerful we are by beating the shit out of him, and then next he would be all considerate and understanding and everything about Sasuke. Actually┘ he was the one┘ who told me┘■ he trailed off looking at the sky.

"Told you what, Naruto?" Tsunade asked gently, she knew even though he might not show it, he was deeply hurt and shaken by Sasuke's betrayal.

"He's the one who told me to be nice to him otherwise he'll... he'll leave again," the words barely audible carried the suppressed ache and hurt he had tried so hard to hide for days now.

Tsunade was quiet.

Suddenly, Naruto got angry, weeks of suppressed anger and fear boiling up to the surface, he gripped the window hard and started rambling in a low voice. "Why did the bastard have to try to leave? He was getting stronger. He learned how to do the Chidori. Kakashi sensei was giving him special training alone and Sakura-chan cared for him. Weren't those things good enough for him? Wasn't Konoha good enough for him?" slowly his voice escalated with each word, "Was I really that shitty of a rival that he would- HE WOULD GO TO THAT SNAKE FOR TRAINING," he finished yelling to take in quick breaths, while the other occupant of the room was silent. "Why would he do that? He called me his best friend, and _then_ he tried to kill me? What the hell's wrong with him? What's wrong with me? Am I just that bad of a friend that he could just discard me without a second glance?"

Silence followed as he started to pace and the hokage watched him for further outbursts. When it seemed that he no longer had anything to add. She opened her mouth to continue.

"Naruto, Sasuke's betrayal was hardly anybody's fault except his," seeing he was about to protest, she raised a hand and continued, "when Shinobi go power blind they hardly think, they don't care about anyone other than themselves. Sasuke-"

"Sasuke is **not** power blind," his voice was suddenly quiet and steely as he cut her off, "he wants enough power to kill his brother. He doesn't care about himself."

"He wants power."

"To kill his brother."

"Same thing, Orochimaru-"

"is a power hungry bastard that wants power for himself and to crush Konoha out of vengeance."

"Sasuke wants revenge."

"Because Itachi killed his family, his whole clan. He betrayed him."

"Orochimaru's hatred of Konoha stems from the fact that the Sandaime Hokage didn't appoint him as his successor."

He snorted then sarcastically supplied his opinion, "And that's a legitimate excuse for revenge compared to your whole clan being wiped out." He turned serious then supplied with his characteristic determination, "I never had a family, the closest thing I have to one is team seven. I'd fight tooth and nail for them, and if someone killed them I'd rip him to shreds. But even if I don't become hokage - which I will - I wouldn't go berserk on Konoha. So, forgive me for not classing Sasuke with Orochimaru," he mock bowed to her while his apology dripped with sarcasm. He started pacing again.

She remained silent, internally she was stunned at Naruto but when she analyzed the recent situations he had been in it didn't seem that unusual. After all, she knew despite his childishness, pranks, a loose and loud mouth, he was smart in his own way and Sasuke had forced him out of childishness and questioned his priorities. "It seems you spent a lot of time thinking about it," she stated.

"Kyuubi spends a lot of time on his favourite topic which just happens to be a certain bastard, so I didn't have much choice," he frowned, "you would think he'd get bored after a couple of days but I swear he's getting more obsessed with him. He just won't shut up!" He glanced in her direction, stopping his pacing, when his regular characteristics kicked in and he started whining, "Tsunade ba-chan, this is serious! He won't even let me eat ramen in peace. Like today, I wanted to stop sparing and go eat ramen with Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan but he wouldn't let me stop or call a tie. '_No way are you going to tie with that vixen, it would ruin our already battered image',"_ he mimicked Kyuubi's voice sarcastically.

Suddenly a light seemed to turn on in Tsunade's head _very slowly..._ as an idea came into view and she sat up straight. She frowned and cleared her throat, "Naruto, are you sure that Kyuubi is mad at Sasuke and it's not something else."

"Of course not! Today-" he stopped talking as he remembered what happened during the spar, his face turned red and heat crept up his face, he was _not_ going to say what happened to Tsunade even if Kyuubi _did_ eat Sasuke and he was at Sasuke's funeral. There was only so much his dignity could take and nuzzling Sasuke's stomach and licking him - even if Kyuubi was technically controlling his body - was _not_ something his dignity could take. So he tried to give a more screened version of the event, "well, today Kyuubi tried to make his threat real. He beat up the bastard and pinned him down and tried to kill him but I forced him to retreat before he could do anything to Sasuke," his mind supplied him with the phrase 'more embarrassing and killed my dignity in front of the bastard forever' but he chose to ignore that.

The blond hokage gave him a look like she knew he was hiding something, "is that all?"

"Yeah, pretty much," he replied sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

"Are you sure?"

He frowned, "would I lie to you ba-chan?" 'Is revising the truth a little bit about embarrassing things you don't need to know really lying?' he thought pensively.

"No... but what did Kyuubi do that made you think he was trying to kill him, Naruto?" she cheered mentally at her cleverness to pry out whatever he was hiding.

He looked at her like she was mad then deadpanned, "how do you kill people, ba-chan?"

She cursed then reluctantly admitted that he might not be lying because he simply couldn't lie that convincingly and act.

"Oh ok, gaki. Jiraiya's supposed to come here sometime soon so when he gets here he can look at your seal. If anything's wrong he'll be able to do something about it. And as for Kyuubi wanting to beat Sasuke up, I think," she closed her eyes then opened them and glared, "it's you who wants to beat him up. So try to stay clear of him when you," seeing the accusing looking on his face she decided to add the other one, "and your _pest_ get the urge to beat him up. Will you? The hospital doesn't need any extra patients right now. Now, leave!" She flipped her hand in dismissal.

"You're not going to do anything about it in the mean time?" he asked with honest disbelief written on his face.

"What do you want me to do? Lock him up? Lock you up?"

"I don't know," he whined, "you're the hokage! You're supposed to do something. What if Kyuubi kills Sasuke before Ero-senin gets here? What then?"

"He won't. Now I have work to do so, scoot!" she made a shooing motion with her hand and returned to the paper in front of her.

Grumbling the blond stood up and walked to the door when he paused and remembered the bite. Knowing Sasuke like he did the back of his palm, he would never go to a medic nin to treat it out of embarrassment. Opening the door and looking over his shoulder, he quickly said, "And Tsunade baa-chan it's not my fault if Kyuubi eats Sasuke up cuz you know I already told you and you didn't do anything about it, right?" Without waiting for a response, he ran knowing if he waited further he would have to explain what he meant. This way hopefully she would pick up the hint and check on Sasuke, find the bite mark and treat it.

Surprised, Tsunade instantly looked up to see no sign of the blond. That was a rather... _odd_ comment to make. What the hell did he mean by 'eat'? Then she shrugged, it might just have been Naruto's overactive imagination acting up again. She went back to her work.

-+-+-+

On the other side of the village, a thirteen year old ran up a set of stairs and along a corridor. Reaching his apartment door Sasuke opened it with shaky hands and slammed the door shut as soon as he was inside before sinking down onto the floor. The pain where he had been bitten was almost like someone had set fire to his shoulder. He grasped his neck and panted on the floor as its intensity increased; mind shrouded in painful haze he forgot any means to clench it. Lying down on the floor he lost track of time as the sun dipped further into the sky, his vision became unfocused and he slowly slipped in unconsciousness.

Not five minutes after Sasuke lost consciousness, Kakashi appeared perched on the windowsill in the hallway of his apartment. He sweat dropped at his student's figure lying infront of the door and sighed in a slight display of exasperation. Jumping down from his perch onto the floor, he crossed the distance. Kneeling down he took the temperature of his student the same way he had not five minutes ago of his blond pupil also in deep slumber after having chased down ANBUs after the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke was hot but not enough to call it a fever. He was slightly surprised when he didn't wake from his sleep at the touch on his forehead. Concerned, he pulled down Sasuke's collar to look at the cursed seal and frowned.

In the dimming light he could clearly see four tiny pinpricks coated with blood around the curse seal - the unmistakable evidence of a bite.

Carrying the unconscious boy to bed, he pulled a blanket over him and tucked him in. In the moonlight, Sasuke looked unusually young to Kakashi; he seemed more like a child than a teenager. He couldn't deny that despite his student's betrayal he still occupied a special spot in his heart. Looking at the sleeping boy he promptly made a clone and both jumped out of the window. The clone taking its place hidden in a tree with a clear view to the inside of the bedroom and apartment while the original moved from roof top to roof top towards the hokage tower both aware of the pair of eyes watching their movements but showed no sign of it in return.

-+-+

That night as he took a cold shower, Sasuke's mind calmed for the first time. Cold water felt really good on the fresh wound from that afternoon still burning on his neck. It managed to suppress the sting somewhat.

He sighed and tilted his head, looking up into the water falling on his face.

Naruto...

Since he had woken up he had been rather on edge. He never felt like this. That feeling he had gotten when Naruto was like... _that..._ it was terrifying. He shivered at the memory but now that he examined it... there was something else too - a totally different _feeling_ - accompanying it.

He closed his eyes and frowned as the events came rolling in... The overwhelming red chakra... _**heat...**_ feral red eyes, split pupils... _**shock...**_ razor sharp claws digging into his wrists... _**fear...**_ trapped hands, weight on his body... _**panic...**_ those calm but glazed over eyes... _**astonishment...**_ that _concentration_ like he was the centre of attention of something _enormous... trapped... something_ overwhelmingly _powerful... **racing heart...**_ that power it made him feel _tiny_ and _insignificant... **alluring.**_ And the intensity of that _focus..._ he felt like he was _**being crushed underneath it...**_ but at the same time it

It was the feeling he got when he was fighting with everything he had but still it was... _different. _He couldn't exactly put his finger on what made it different. He remembered the adrenaline rush in his body, roaring sound of his heartbeat, kaleidoscope sight of his enemy's every movement in advanced slow motion, his automatic defence and offence mechanism when fighting...

He suddenly opened his eyes and blinked.

It was different because... because he had never encountered a domineering power like that... he had known from the moment Naruto changed he didn't even stand a chance against him but... instead of feeling jealousy when Naruto bested him even a little... this time... he had felt... exhilaration. He scowled at the very thought.

He noted even during the brief struggle between them before Naruto pinned him it was different from the time he had fought Orochimaru. He knew Orochimaru was powerful but even fighting him he had never felt like this. True, he had felt like prey trapped by a predator but even trapped it didn't feel nearly as exhilarating or exciting as _this_ felt. Orochimaru's power over him didn't make him feel as if he was _living by seconds. _

He shivered under the freezing water, having already washed his body of grime, dirt and blood and having cleansed his hair earlier he turned off the shower. Towelling his hair dry, he wrapped another white towel around his waist loosely.

Standing in front of the mirror, he rubbed its surface and got ready to go to bed. In his absent mindedness however, what he did not see was the beginning of a strange reddish orange seal just making its appearance above the once flawless, now jagged edges of the cursed seal.

As he slipped under the covers, he noticed something on his bedside table. Sitting up, he took the picture frame of his family and saw a white envelope folded in half and taped behind it. Opening the envelope and reading the contents of it, his expression went blank. After a few seconds, he got up and went to the kitchen to take out the milk from freezer and heat it up. When he went to bed the milk laid forgotten in its mug on the bedside table. No longer dwelling on the strange occurrence of today, he stared up at the ceiling for a long time. As he fell into a restless slumber he had no idea of the surprise awaiting him the next day.


	3. Part III: A Dip in the Pond

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not my creation nor do I own any of its characters.

**A/n.** I started typing this chapter a longgggg time ago. Each time I started reading/writing, I couldn't progress any further because I would just sit and add layers to the already written part. In the end, the chapter turned out so lengthy I had to split it into two parts so that I could update the story faster while finishing the second part. I'll add in the second part on this page instead of opening a new page and chapter. **So, I'll e-mail anyone on the story alert list, signed in reviews or e-mail address with reviews when I have added that part! **

I'm really sorry for not updating faster!

Also, this chapter is dedicated to the wonderful Allys for all her help in editing making 'Kyuubi's Fiancée' so much better!

For more information on story status visit Author's profile.

**Warning:** Sasuke's character is so far, far away that he probably suspects Itachi is behind it! Just for fun, regular old Kyuubi mayhem!

**Summary:** Kyuubi has a crush! Let's hope the intended comes out with even the slightest bit of dignity and the delightful host without being pummelled into a pulp.

**Pairing:** Beside the obvious, I'm toying with the idea of adding another pair. Recommendations for other pairs are welcomed!

**Kyuubi's Fiancée**

**_Part 3: A Dip in a Lily Occupying, Algae Ridden Pond_**

_'It's **NOT my fault!** If **he** didn't want to get jumped then he shouldn't have gotten rid of his shirt and flaunted his possession in front of us!' _

'Possession? What the hell does his possession have to do with _**anything**_, you _**insufferable**_ pest?'

_'It's the source of everything and especially these little squabbles between us! Can you **not** see why he took it off, you miserable, brainless little human?'_

'Kyuubi,' the courageous blond took a deep breath, 'Don't call me a '_miserable, brainless little human.'_ I am not blind, deaf or brainless. FUCK! We were _dipping_ in an algae ridden pond! Of course, he took off his shirt to not get it wet and spoilt! Why do _you_ think he took off his shirt?'

'...' A silence followed by, '_to be provocative,'_ in a flat tone.

'...' A silence descended again this time followed by in a disbelieving voice, 'Provocative?'

_'Seduction, implying innuendo, insinuation for intimacy, an invitation between his sheets!'_

'...' A sigh, then the one dubbed pest replied, '_Can your slow, dysfunctional brain not comprehend that he was tempting us to feast on him?'_

'Feast on him? Are you _crazy?_ Do you think he _wants_ to be **eaten** by **you**, you intolerable, dimwitted carnivore? And you call me brainless? WHAT THE **HELL** IS YOUR PROBLEM?'

_'I rest my case. Clearly it is an utter **waste** of my time to point out to you why he obviously took his clothes off in front of us!'_ the voice seemed to get dimmer as if retreating, '_Now if you will excuse me **I** have something much better to do than listen to your ranting!'_

'Hey, hey! Where the hell are you going?! I am not done with you yet! Come BACK HERE, YOU PEST!' the blond's yelling echoed off into the silent recesses of his now empty mind. His tenant having long abandoned him with a glazed, duped look on his face for the outer world to see.

...Earlier that day...

Due to a particular message delivered to the genin of Team Seven between the hours of two and three in the morning by a summoned ninja dog dubbed 'Pakkun', they found themselves at the shore of a pond instead of on the bridge to start their day. The message simply contained the words:

_'Meet at the green koi pond in the Northeast forest bordering Konoha for your next big mission at 5 o'clock in the morning. Don't be late.'_

Without any surprise the ever-punctual members of team 7 met up at the designated place at the precise time minus the writer of the message and the particulars of the mission he carried.

Not uttering a single word, Naruto plopped down against a tree after sleepwalking the entire way to the spot with an occasional shove and push by a sleepwalking clone and a nagging pest in his sleep induced psyche, telling him which way to go. Had his mind not been in the realm of the sleeping dead he would have discovered the horrifying and disturbing fact that Kyuubi was guiding him along the entire journey by following Sasuke's scent.

Sakura, after some inner deliberation with her alternate psyche and after Sasuke jumped up onto a tree branch, sat beside the more amiable of her two team-mates. Leaning back against the same tree as Naruto, she closed her eyes in hope of catching up on some of her beauty sleep.

Sasuke glared at the two inferior beings and idiots that were his team-mates. Being the only one truly awake among the three, he decided to mediate before starting his training and his irresponsible sensei arrived with the mission.

Surprisingly, when the current black sheep of Team Seven unintentionally fell into _**very deep meditation,**_ Naruto woke up first. Thus, he was the first and only one to witness the scene, before sunrise, of the gigantic clear, green pond, that was almost large enough to be a lake, with lilies floating on the surface. The unsullied tips of rocks covered with algae and moss were protruding from the shallow waters near the shore while the looming mass of dark forest surrounded the big pond, encasing a piece of the lightening sky with its dimming stars and moon. Being so early in the morning the jungle's inhabitants were still sleeping, endowing a peaceful silence in the neck of the woods. The scene even through the light mist was calming to the nerves.

As the blond watched the rarely witnessed beauty of nature, the sky turned from navy blue to dark grey to silvery lilac, the forest woke with its small habitants and the mist gradually lifted. Sakura woke with a start when the first rays of the sun hit the emerald water. The light ricocheted off the surface in brilliant colors illuminating the pond bed to show several packs of small koi and the occasional large one. Where the golden lights penetrated deep, the ripples of waters seemed to be harbouring gold beneath the surface. Even Kyuubi had something to say regarding this particular breathtaking beauty of nature.

_'It's the perfect place for us to amalgamate! The ritual...' _

To which Naruto made the very intelligent response of, 'huh? What the hell is amaligate?'

Kyuubi ignoring his vessel continued in an excited voice, '..._Away from prying and nosy humans! Soft bed! Clear view of the sky and the moon to create the perfect atmosphere afterwards for courting! Dense forest for cover from naked eyes! Water for cleaning and bathing! Most importantly it's away from those disgusting, interfering, idiotic humans and their repugnant smell! Couldn't have found a better place!'_

Naruto baffled at Kyuubi's sudden excitement was also a bit ticked at being ignored so he just huffed and turned his attention towards Sakura. His mood immediately brightened seeing the person of his infatuation, despite her gazing at her crush perched in the tree with admiring eyes.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan," he greeted in a loud, exuberant voice then following her gaze his eyes fell on his other team mate, "morning Sasuke bast-"

A pair of dark obsidian eyes looked down at him. Suddenly the memories of the previous day came flooding at him. He visibly gulped, preparing for a beating. After a long silence, when Sasuke did nothing but glare at him before turning away, he let go off his breath and tried to relax.

Sakura, noticing the tension between her team-mates and interpreting it as Sasuke still being mad at Naruto for stopping him from joining Orochimaru, frowned. Even though she loved him, she didn't like the fact that Sasuke treated Naruto so badly when he'd almost died trying to stop him from making a terrible mistake. Maybe she should say something? Gathering up her courage she started, "Ne, Sasuke kun. I know Naruto's annoying... especially so early in the morning but... uh... he's just... trying... to be... uhh... friendly..." Her voice faltered meeting Sasuke's icy gaze.

Too immersed in fear that the Uchiha would finally snap and decide to beat him up for what he did, Naruto tried to intervene before that happened, not noticing his dream girl was standing up for him for the first time in front of her lifetime crush.

"SAKURA-CHAN! Are you hungry?" he shrieked to divert the girl's attention before rummaging in his backpack to take out his breakfast box, "I have egg sandwiches and they are edible! Dattabayo!" He practically shoved the sandwich in the girl's face not waiting for her to reply.

"Er- thanks Naruto," she replied taking the sandwich awkwardly, surprised at the blond's obvious insistence to change the conversation.

After an awkward silence, trying to apologise and offer peace to the obviously bad tempered Uchiha, he held up a sandwich, "Er- Sasuke te- hungry?"

If it was possible the Uchiha's narrowed eyes turned even more glacial, Naruto lowered his hand. Gulping, he swore frozen fire was licking out of Sasuke's eyes and forming the words 'drop dead dobe'.

"Guess not," he mumbled and quickly looked away.

Sasuke not at all mollified by the blond's attempt at an apology continued to glare at him. He had woken up in a particularly bad mood realizing he had fallen asleep while meditating and missed hours of training due to his very 'funny', 'righteous' teacher being his usual 'cheerful', 'eccentric' and 'irresponsibly _late'_ self. And people wondered _why_ he had run away to Orochimaru? Happy-go-lucky bastards... they wouldn't know how to keep their interfering noses to themselves and stay out of other people's business if their lives depended on it. And speaking of interfering, cheerful bastards...

Scrutinizing the biggest moron of all time, he looked for anything atypical of the blond. Naruto's obnoxious, loud voice did nothing but bring back yesterday's humiliating memory fuelling his already bad temper. After that incident he couldn't trust the idiot anymore since he was sure there was _definitely_ something wrong with Naruto. Maybe he'd hit the dobe on the head particularly hard during their fight in the Valley of the End and that was why the blond was acting so- so- peculiar? That could be a reason but it still didn't explain the red chakra and why Naruto seemed _**so** different_ at that time.

'Anger' and not embarrassment, as he reminded his inner self viciously, caused slight heat and a red tinge to creep onto his face, he admitted it also didn't explain why he felt weird in his stomach when Naruto was doing _that._ Maybe he could ask Kakashi since he seemed to know lots of things that were weird about Naruto? Then he shook his head. No, what was he thinking? He couldn't tell Kakashi about something like that. It was a major blow to his pride to be overpowered by the _dead last_ and not be able to escape from his grasp.

Beside, it was _humiliating_ and not to mention _degrading_ to be _bitten_ like a helpless little boy unable to do anything but watch. Suddenly he felt waves of anger surge thorough his body as the curse seal on his shoulder throbbed painfully. _That_ wouldn't have happened if he was _stronger..._ if he had more _power_ to _stop_ Naruto. He was an Uchiha, the last of their great clan, yet he was _again_ defeated by the _dead last._ He was truly _useless_ and _disgraceful._ Even without his father having to imply that or his brother say it, he could tell all by himself. If he couldn't even best the dead last how could he expect to beat Itachi? If he stayed like this he'd never be able to kill his brother and avenge his clan. He'd just taint his family name more with weakness and traits unbecoming of a shinobi, continuing to live an existence not even worthy enough to be eliminated...

Not surprisingly after an hour and a half Sasuke's patience was on the verge of breaking. Contemplating whether killing both Naruto and Sakura for the Mangekyo sharingan would _really_ be that bad considering the fact that he would be doing Konoha favour by getting rid of its two most idiotic and useless shinobi. He was mentally seething. '_They couldn't even leave anyone to peacefully brood on their own without their incessant, meaningless ranting on the most mundane things.'_ He got up to ditch his team and train on his own. Mentally cursing Kakashi and the dead last for hindering him in his quest for power, he prepared to jump and almost plummeted downwards instead in surprise when said sensei's summon appeared with a poof on the branch right above his face, carrying a scroll in his mouth.

After reading the mission scroll Naruto couldn't help losing his temper, "WHAT THE HELL? This is the so called very important mission that we had to wake up for? Cleaning up a freaking pond because of an idiot!"

Sakura and Sasuke, even though they agreed with Naruto, chose to keep their comments to themselves. While Sasuke merely glared and inwardly fumed, Sakura tried to pacify the blond, "Look it says here that the 'idiot' is the nephew of the fire lord and he's proposing to his girlfriend."

"Why the hell does he want to propose in a freaking pond when he fears '_he'll drown if his oar gets tangled with the lily pads' or 'the algae will soil his clothes'_?" Naruto's anger escalated with each word as he quoted the phrases from the scroll. He was particularly pissed at the moment due to all the degrading missions the fire Lord's relatives seemed to come up with, which the old hag seemed to assign them without a second thought. Ignoring Sakura totally, he ranted, "And I bet the idiot's clumsy and can't even row a boat properly. Hell - Owwww Sakura-channnnnnn!?" Naruto whined after receiving a blow in the head from Sakura for not shutting up.

Sasuke turned on his heel thinking, 'no usuratonkachi, that sounds more like you!'

While Naruto clutched his head and grumbled about unfairness, Sakura started following her dark haired team-mate grumbling about unromantic idiots.

"Sakura, you start on the algae on the rocks, I'll uproot the lily stems and clean up the pads. The pond should be done in half an hour," he left out Naruto, who noticed it and glared at his back silently, following him to the edge of the pond and towards the small dock.

Just because Kyuubi did _that_ to Sasuke it wasn't fair that he should be the one to suffer for it. Besides, didn't the bastard know that it wasn't _him_ because really why would _he_ want to lick a prissy, rude and arrogant icy bastard like Sasuke? The teme had enough attitude to blow off a blizzard!

_'Only because he has finally hit puberty,'_ gleefully Kyuubi informed him, '_wait till next mating seasons he's going to be even more of a fiery, lascivious, little vixen from all the increase in hormones and repression of satyriasis!'_ He eyes took on an odd gleam.

'Huh?' he hated when the pest used complicated terms like that. When the fox didn't say anything else to elaborate, he tried to analyse what he _did_ understand.

'Er - Kyuubi? Are you saying that his icy bastardly attitude is going to get worse?' Naruto asked with a mixture of scepticism and horror, he really didn't want to be anywhere near Sasuke if his temper was going to get worse with Kyuubi pulling stupid stunts like yesterday's.

_'You can bet on his luscious posterior!'_ he licked his canines with a dreamy look on his face, '_he's going to be simply exquisite and delicious, I can't wait to taste him!'_

Naruto at once screeched at the highly misunderstood demon in captivity, 'No, you miserable glutton! You CAN'T eat him! He's my _best friend!_ I'll kick your ass from here to the moon and back if you try to get a bite of him again! Besides, you don't even _have_ a body so why are you so hell bent on eating him? You do realize that if you _do_ eat him I'll be sick and you could die?'

At that little speech he would have gotten a snort from Kyuubi if the demon wasn't busy looking at a certain someone's backside. However, as the next train of thought hit his junchuuriki, Naruto couldn't help asking the nine-tailed about it, 'Kyuubi?' Getting no response he tried again, 'hey, Kyuubi?' Since he could still sense the fox's presence at the forefront of his mind he waited for the other's response. Still not receiving any response the blond realized the pest was looking at Sasuke, instantly he snapped his eyes shut.

Kyuubi practically shrieked because unlike the genin to whom the mission was assigned, he was listening to the mission particulars... or at least to the low, lilting voice that was talking and had been watching the vixen take off his arm bands... '_oh, he has slim, dainty hands and long fingers...'_ and he had just grabbed the hem of his shirt to pull it off-

And the idiotic moron had the audacity to close his eyes at that precise moment, the evil spawn of Satan! He growled, shrieking, '_Open it! Damn it! I am going to miss the show!'_

"What show? You were just looking at _him_ taking off his-!" opening his eyes he accusingly pointed his finger at Sasuke.

Freaked out by the blond's sudden yelling, Sasuke and Sakura turned to see who Naruto was yelling at. Only to see he was yelling at the air with a finger pointed accusingly towards Sasuke. Sakura's eye brow twitched and the prodigy just narrowed eyes before trailing finger along the hem of his shirt to pull it off, still glaring at the obnoxious boy.

Realizing he was yelling aloud, Naruto shut up and lifted a hand to awkwardly scratch the back of his neck, grinning bashfully. However, the moment Sasuke lifted his shirt a little, panic ensued in him again. Yelling, the Kyuubi container leapt forward and grabbed his team mate's hand, "heyyyy? What cha' doing, bastard?"

Resisting the urge to beat up the idiotic blond for touching him, Sasuke replied coolly, "Taking off my shirt."

"WHAT? You can't do that, bastard! Don't you have any shame? You can't go around prancing naked in public, Sasuke! That's called indecent exposure!" Naruto shrieked, his volume increasing to drown out Kyuubi's yelling of '_Shut up! Shut up, you freaking idiot!'_ He really didn't want to fuel Kyuubi's appetite by giving him a better view of the body he was so fixated on eating.

A finger subconsciously flicked across Sasuke's pale stomach making him almost jump in his skin, the coal black eyes widened minutely as the oblivious blond continued to talk.

Ironically, during the blond's entire ramble 'inner Sakura' registered two words, 'naked' and 'Sasuke' and hence unknown to Sasuke, two people - er - a demon and a human were currently bashing the blond unknowingly trying to save him from being eye-raped.

"...Besides, why, why would you want to take off your shirt? It's clean, it's not wet and it's not that hot!" Tugging and pulling at the dark material Naruto reasoned. Subconsciously he gave a rub or two on the other's belly then blinked owlishly as if waiting for Sasuke to respond to his question. His fingers continued to venture into forbidden territory and a thumb dipped into the waistband of white shorts.

The finger trailing along his stomach was giving him weird shivery feelings in the pit of his stomach. Sasuke resisted the urge to squirm at the ministrations. Instead, calmly with the thumb and index finger of his other hand he took Naruto's hand holding it like it was something particularly nasty and disgusting then pried it off of him. Next, he stepped back out of the blond's reach and intensified his glare so that it was particularly vicious to get every bit of Naruto's attention. When that was achieved, he started talking with enough ice to freeze the blond and enough venom to put even Orochimaru to shame, "In case you haven't noticed it, usuratonkachi, we are going into a pond," a jab of finger in the direction of the said pond, "to clean up algae and lily pads. I am not getting my shirt wet and dirty. So, shut up!"

"You still can't take it off!" Naruto replied stubbornly. Turning his eyes into slits and pouring even more poison into his voice, the sharingan wielder hissed, "I can take off my shirt if I want!"

"No, you can't!" the blond shook his head for extra measure and folded his arms on his chest to give the impression that he was putting his foot down on the matter.

_'Yes, he can, you interfering moron! Now shut-'_ to the demon's irritation and aggravation he was cut off by a shrill voice.

"Naruto, shut up!" Sakura yelled from the sideline.

Naruto glanced at her. His eyes momentarily flashed red. Freezing Sakura in her place he hissed, "_No! You can't see him!"_

Sasuke didn't miss the flash of familiar red eyes or the miniscule amount of red chakra licking outward with the anger rolling off of the blond. He shivered. However, when the blue eyes turned on him with warning he remembered the helpless feeling of being trapped and powerless the day before and his anger spiked. His cursed seal swirled feebly, spreading sluggishly and releasing the purple chakra unsteadily. In his anger he didn't notice the differences, so sneering at Naruto he took the hem of his shirt in his hand, "You can't tell me what to do, dead last!" With satisfaction he noticed Naruto's eyes turning red. Daring the blond to stop him he lifted a corner of the shirt exposing his left hipbone. Not breaking his eye contact he raised the other side slothfully, his stomach in full view of the other's now amused eyes. Anger literally flowing through his veins boiling his blood at this, in one smooth motion Sasuke gracefully took off the whole article and dropped it at his side on the ground. Gaze only breaking when he closed his eyes for a moment (his long, pure black, crescent eye lashes fell over his anger induced rose-tinted cheeks in contrast, the demon noted to himself) before pulling his shirt over his head.

A moment passed then a minute as both stared at each other with scarlet eyes, one glaring with venom the other with amusement and slit pupils. The third terrified team member was forgotten in the background.

After several minutes when to Kyuubi's sheer amusement and irritation the vixen didn't back down he decided to concede. Leisurely he walked forward and bent down to pick up the shirt from the ground, his head was only millimetres away from the pale stretch of stomach in front of him. He noticed his intended's almost non-existent shiver as his breath ghosted on his bare skin for moments before he straightened up.

_"If you are so eager to take it off in front of others then I suppose you won't need it!"_ Just as his claws slashed at the cloth Sasuke landed a round house kick at his side. Never expecting the boy to lash out at him when he was so close to him and emitting deadly aura he was caught off guard; he flew through the air, skidded over the water, disturbing the calm surface violently in his wake, before sinking into the pond with a large splash.

Deadly silence followed once the water returned to its previous stillness with the exception of occasional bubbles breaking out of the depth indicating the beginning of turmoil in the world beneath.

With enormous effort on his part to rein in his escalating temper, Sasuke turned his back to the emerald water unaware that it was currently concealing the secrets and mystery of his strange team mate that had him so curious, distracted, fascinated and angered all at once. He bent down to pick up his shirt at his feet and tugged it on angrily.

When mentally congratulating himself for kicking and perfectly landing the deadly blow, therefore hopefully breaking ribs right into his heart and drowning the blond was not enough, he settled for feeding his bloodlust and inner demon asking for death and retribution the happy images of continuously ripping into Naruto and tearing his heart out to feed it to the piranhas. Without a word to Sakura, he gathered chakra to his feet before walking across the pond to the furthest side from the spot he assumed the blond's hopefully dead body would be surfacing.

Did Naruto honestly and idiotically think that he could intimidate Sasuke into complying with his orders just because he bested him in _one_ fight? He was _not_ weak...

Anger spiking into sheer rage with each passing thought fuelled his cursed seal, feeding it the energy it needed to strengthen and awaken.

...and if Naruto thought otherwise he'd teach the moron to never underestimate him. He would _not_ be surpassed by a dead last.

White and pink lilies with stems and pads floating peacefully on rippling water emanating serenity suddenly and unexpectedly met with the receiving end of the wrath that was solely in reserve for the 'idiotic and violent moron asking to get the stuffing beaten out of him'. Their roots tore from the soil beneath the pond, splashing water as if struggling one last time to survive the wrath that was unjustifiably seizing their lives causing the water to turn murky into their murky grave.

He _would_ get power even if it meant sacrificing all his bonds and ties to this place...

The delicate flowers and green stems stained the pale hands gripping them with bruising force dark green as a last reminder to their unjustified violent demise.

He wouldn't let anything stand in his way of attaining the power to provide his once great clan with justice...

A pair of gleaming red eyes opened just beneath the water to watch red and white lily petals rain down from the sky at the forceful tugging and ripping to shower on the oblivious, enraged teenager.

A/n. Amalgamate means to combine two or more organizations or things into one unified whole or join together to form one unified whole. It has nothing to do with courting or anything sexual. However, it is relevant for the story. Any guess why?  
Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
